


RWBY Actor AU

by Lady_Peace



Category: RWBY
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Peace/pseuds/Lady_Peace
Summary: [Likely not going to update this anymore.]Actors of RWBY have all types of fun on social media and on and off set.The Actor AU literally no one asked for but I’m still doing because why not?If you want to send over some questions for the cast, go ahead!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Ozma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. Twitter Profiles

Ruby Rose

**@IAmRubyRose**

Yes, I listen to Girl in Red.

Weiss Schnee

**@OfficialWeissSchnee**

You know who I am. ❄️

Blake

**@BlakeBelladonna**

🎬 🐱 ☕️ 💍

Yang Xiao Long

**@yxiaolong**

The baddest bitch around 🔥 🐉Soon to be married to @BlakeBelladonna 😘

Jaune Arc

**@MrJauneArc**

Stop sending me edits of my rwby volume 7 hair being replaced with bananas 

Nora

**@NValkyrie**

I have three family sized bags of chips in my bag every time I go on set. no, I don’t plan on sharing.

Pyrrha Nikos

**@PyrrhaNikos**

Hello, please be positive! 😊

She/Her, Pan

Ren

**@Lie_Ren**

Get ready for V8 of RWBY! :D

birdman

**@QrowBranwen**

Actor. What else is there to say?

Rae

**@thebetterbranwen**

I’m hotter and better than my brother and that is a fact.

Best dad

**@TaiXiaoLong**

Currently competing for the title of Best Dad but we all know it’s me.

Showed up in rwby for ten seconds 

**@Summer_Rose**

No shade, just stating the truth 

Professor Ozpin

**@OfficialOzpin**

Call me Oz! I am an actor, mainly known in RWBY.

Farm Boi

**@ItsOscar**

RIP Nora. She’s not dead, but if she calls me “cute boy Oz” one more fucking time 

Wizard 

**@TheOzma**

Actor, Father to @ItsOscar 💕 I am the original (and better) Oz from RWBY

Penny

**@PennyPolendina**

Salutations! I'm acting ready!

Salem

**@OneAndOnlySalem**

The Wicked Witch of the West


	2. More Twitter Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You read the title, didn’t you?

James

**@OfficialJamesIronwood**

Actor, current project is RWBY. 

Glynda Goodwitch

**@Goodwitch**

Yes, that’s my real last name. Yes, I am Professor Goodwitch from RWBY.

Arthur Watts

**@ArthurWatts**

Do I even need to explain?

Your Friendly Killer Scorpion 

**@Tyrian_Callows**

Actor!

Cinder 🔥 

**@MissCinderFall**

I do it for the girls and the gays, that’s it.

Hazel

 **@hRainart**

Actor, I guess?

I’m Mary Poppins y’all 

**@Neopolitan**

Yes, I’m short and named after ice cream, what about it???

Still dead in RWBY 😎 ✌️

**@RomanTorchwick**

The fact that some of you still think I’m coming back anytime soon in RWBY makes me cackle

Emmy

**@EmSustrai**

The green haired chick in your local dollar store 

Lmao what legs?

**@MercuryB**

Yeet


	3. Tweets (and an ask!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tweets from the gang, and Salem gets an ask!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you send over any asks, I’ll make it look like a twitter post like in this chapter.

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

British people be like “yoove goht to be joe king me”

**Replies**

_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

get his ass

_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Nora **@NValkyrie**

The shade, the drama, the tea ☕️ 

_Replying to @ItsOscar and @NValkyrie_

Yang Xiao Long **@yxiaolong**

now ppl are gonna think he’s starting drama lmao

_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Emmy **@EmSustrai**

Who u calling out today?

_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Professor Ozpin **@OfficialOzpin**

I know this is targeted at me, Oscar. I’m not even British

_Replying to @OfficialOzpin_

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

British people be like “I knuw this is torgeted aht meh. I’m noht even britosh”

_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Professor Ozpin **@OfficialOzpin**

I SOUND NOTHING LIKE THAT

___

Yang Xiao Long **@yxiaolong**

Remember that time someone asked us if the arm had a vibration function?

**Replies**

_Replying to @yxiaolong_

Weiss Schnee **@OfficialWeissSchnee**

don't remind me

_Replying to @yxiaolong_

Jaune Arc **@MrJauneArc**

I still have nightmares from it

_Replying to @yxiaolong_

Ren **@Lie_Ren**

I remember the parents’ horrified looks if that’s what you mean

___

Yang Xiao Long **@yxiaolong**

I swear if someone talks shit about Blake one more time, I will fight them.

**Replies**

_Replying to @yxiaolong_

Blake **@BlakeBelladonna**

I suck

_Replying to @BlakeBelladonna_

Yang Xiao Long **@yxiaolong**

Alright square up you gorgeous creature

___

Weiss Schnee **@OfficialWeissSchnee**

I got bored.

_(Video of Weiss in a blue sundress sitting at her vanity. While putting on makeup, she is singing "I May Fall.")_

**Replies**

_Replying to @OfficialWeissSchnee_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

Guys! It's our song 🥰@BlakeBelladonna @yxiaolong

_Replying to @OfficialWeissSchnee @IAmRubyRose and @yxiaolong_

Blake **@BlakeBelladonna**

My ears have been blessed

_Replying to Replying to @OfficialWeissSchnee @BlakeBelladonna and @IAmRubyRose_

Yang Xiao Long **@yxiaolong**

Just step on me with your stilettos please, this is beautiful

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose @BlakeBelladonna and @yxiaolong_

Weiss Schnee **@OfficialWeissSchnee**

It's Chanel, bitch. And thank you.

___

**@ArkosLover07**

So I can probably assume that Salem IRL looks like in the V6 flashback., and the Grimm one is just her with make-up, right? Must be a pain to apply to every day she's on set. 

_Replying to @ArkosLover07_

Salem **@OneAndOnlySalem**

Well in Volume 6, that was a different actor. I wish I could look that young again. She was such a nice girl to meet. And that makeup is indeed a pain. It takes about four to five hours! That same girl had to put it on for a few scenes and I remember her asking me “This is what you go through?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the ask!


	4. Coming Out

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

what if we all got TikToks

**Replies**

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Blake **@BlakeBelladonna**

NO

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Weiss Schnee **@OfficialWeissSchnee**

Short answer; no. Long answer; hell fucking no, what’re you thinking?

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

i already have one

_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

WAIT WHAT 

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Best dad **@TaiXiaoLong**

what’s TikTok? 

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose and @TaiXiaoLong_

birdman **@QrowBranwen**

Trust me, you don’t want to know.

___

Professor Ozpin **@OfficialOzpin**

I expect nothing good in life and yet I am still disappointed.

**Replies**

_Replying to @OfficialOzpin_

Wizard **@TheOzma**

You good?

_Replying to @TheOzma_

Professor Ozpin **@OfficialOzpin**

no

___

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

@PyrrhaNikos we miss you! :(

_(Photo of RWBY and JNPR hanging out on set during volume 3.)_

**Replies**

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Pyrrha Nikos **@PyrrhaNikos**

I miss you all as well! Being on RWBY with you was amazing and an honor! 😊

_Replying to @PyrrhaNikos_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

❤️ same to you! We love you!!!

___

Your Friendly Killer Scorpion **@Tyrian_Callows**

i just ate twenty chicken nuggets in thirty minutes

**Replies**

_Replying to @Tyrian_Callows_

Cinder 🔥 **@MissCinderFall**

How are you alive...

_Replying to @Tyrian_Callows and @MissCinderFall_

Arthur Watts **@ArthurWatts**

I witnessed the whole thing and I’m not sure either

___ 

Wizard **@TheOzma**

Today I am officially coming out as trans and bi!

**Replies**

_Replying to @TheOzma_

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

Proud of you, dad!

_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Wizard **@TheOzma**

Thank you 💕

_Replying to @TheOzma_

birdman **@QrowBranwen**

Love you, now and always.

_Replying to @QrowBranwen_

Wizard **@TheOzma**

💗 Love you too

_Replying to @TheOzma_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

Counter Cloqwise confirmed????

_Replying to @TheOzma and @IAmRubyRose_

Weiss Schnee **@OfficialWeissSchnee**

Oh my god

_Replying to TheOzma and @IAmRubyRose_

Rae **@thebetterbranwen**

👀

___ 

Lisa Lavender **@LavenderVNN**

Speculation arises regarding the relationship between ‘RWBY’ co-stars Qrow Branwen and Ozma Pine

___ 

Glynda Goodwitch **@Goodwitch**

Qrow and Ozma just broke the internet lol 

___ 

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

Since Ozma has recently come out, I’ve decided to do the same. I’m a lesbian and dating Penny and Weiss ❤️

**Replies**

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Penny **@PennyPolendina**

🥰

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Weiss Schnee **@OfficialWeissSchnee**

Love you babe 

___

**@crystaldragoncynzi**

Idk who'd answer this but "Mirror mirror on the set, who's the gayest actor yet?"

**Replies**

_Replying to @crystaldragoncynzi_

Yang Xiao Long **@yxiaolong**

Well obviously it’s your king 👑

_Replying to @crystaldragoncynzi_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

it’s me

_Replying to @crystaldragoncynzi_

Weiss Schnee **@OfficialWeissSchnee**

No, this is obviously targeted at me. Look at how it’s worded! “Mirror mirror”?

_Replying to @crystaldragoncyni_

Professor Ozpin **@OfficialOzpin**

You fools, it’s clearly me.


	5. Crackheads Being Crackheads

James **@OfficialJamesIronwood**

@OneAndOnlySalem This town isn't big enough for two supervillains 

**Replies**

_Replying to @OfficialJamesIronwood_

Salem **@OneAndOnlySalem**

Oh, James, you're a villain alright. Just not a super one.

_Replying to @OneAndOnlySalem_

James **@OfficialJamesIronwood**

What's the difference?

_Replying to @OfficialJamesIronwood_

Salem **@OneAndOnlySalem**

PRESENTATION!

_(Attached picture of her on the Grimm whale from the finale of Volume 7)_

_Replying to @OfficialJamesIronwood and @OneAndOnlySalem_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

She's not wrong dude

___

Penny **@PennyPolendina**

Here's a picture of the girls when we finished shooting Volume 8. I had so much fun with them!

_(Photo of Penny, Nora, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby in one of the dressing rooms. Penny and Weiss are sitting on the couch, Ruby and Nora are on the ground, and Blake was perched on the counter behind them. They were all passed out and it seemed like someone else had taken the photo. Ruby had taken off her wig and replaced it with Weiss' long, white one. Weiss had blonde hair that looked much lighter than her character's hair. Penny was covering herself with Ruby's cloak. Nora had a bag of chips in her lap. Her hand rested inside the bag. Blake wore Yang's jacket_.)

**Replies**

_Replying to @PennyPolendina_

Yang Xiao Long **@yxiaolong**

THAT'S WHERE MY JACKET WENT

_Replying to @PennyPolendina and @yxiaolong_

Blake **@BlakeBelladonna**

lol not sorry

_Replying to @PennyPolendina_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

That wig is honestly so heavy to walk around in

_Replying to @PennyPolendina and @IAmRubyRose_

Weiss Schnee **@OfficialWeissSchnee**

Now you understand my pain

_Replying to @PennyPolendina_

Nora **@NValkyrie**

Why you gotta expose me like that 

___ 

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

Alright, why the FUCK did I just find cereal in the fridge and milk in the cabinet? Which one of you did it?

**Replies**

_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

Look I was very sleep deprived and tired

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

YOU DID IT? IMMA BEAT YOUR ASS

_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Yang Xiao Long **@yxiaolong**

Watching these two interact is honestly the most entertaining thing ever.

___ 

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

I have a strong desire to kick a baby

**Replies**

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

I feel unsafe

_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

:) 

___ 

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

Who wants to play Among Us with me?

**Replies**

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

I'm down

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Yang Xiao Long **@yxiaolong**

Let's FUCKING GO

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Jaune Arc **@MrJauneArc**

Ye

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Nora **@NValkyrie**

Jaune is being kinda sus

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose and @NValkyrie_

Jaune Arc **@MrJauneArc**

What

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose @MrJauneArc and @NValkyrie_

Ren **@Lie_Ren**

We haven't even started the game yet, Nora

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

@NValkryie Ren is being kinda sus too

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose and @ItsOscar_

Nora **@NValkyrie**

Agreed

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose @NValkryie and @ItsOscar_

Blake **@BlakeBelladonna**

Can't trust anyone anymore 👀

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose @NValkryie @ItsOscar and @BlakeBelladonna_

Weiss Schnee **@OfficialWeissSchnee**

Smh

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Rae **@thebetterbranwen**

What's up you fucking losers, I'm joining

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose and @thebetterbranwen_

birdman **@QrowBranwen**

Same

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose @thebetterbranwen and @QrowBranwen_

Professor Ozpin **@OfficialOzpin**

I might as well too.

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose_

Weiss Schnee **@OfficialWeissSchnee**

Oh god, the adults are joining

_Replying to @OfficialWeissSchnee_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

We're going to die

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose and @OfficialWeissSchnee_

Rae **@thebetterbranwen**

:)

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose @OfficialWeissSchnee and @thebetterbranwen_

birdman **@QrowBranwen**

:)

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose @OfficialWeissSchnee @thebetterbranwen and @QrowBranwen_

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

Ew, dad stop

_Replying to @OfficialWeissSchnee @thebetterbranwen @QrowBranwen and @ItsOscar_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

DAD??

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose @OfficialWeissSchnee @thebetterbranwen @QrowBranwen and @ItsOscar_

Yang Xiao Long **@yxiaolong**

Hold up, "dad?"

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose @OfficialWeissSchnee @thebetterbranwen @QrowBranwen @ItsOscar and @yxiaolong_

Professor Ozpin **@OfficialOzpin**

Oh my

Rep _lying to @IAmRubyRose @OfficialWeissSchnee @thebetterbranwen @QrowBranwen @ItsOscar @yxiaolong and @OfficialOzpin_

Nora **@NValkyrie**

@TheOzma EXPLAIN

_Replying to @IAmRubyRose @OfficialWeissSchnee @thebetterbranwen @QrowBranwen @ItsOscar @yxiaolong and @NValkryie_

Wizard **@TheOzma**

uhHH 

___

Glynda Goodwitch **@Goodwitch**

They broke the internet AGAIN

**Replies**

_Replying to @Goodwitch_

James **@OfficialJamesIronwood**

Who?

_Replying to @OfficialJamesIronwood_

Glynda Goodwitch **@Goodwitch**

Oscar called Qrow “dad”

_Replying to @Goodwitch_

James **_@_ OfficialJamesIronwood**

For fuck's sake

_Replying to @Goodwitch and @OfficialJamesIronwood_

Salem **@OneAndOnlySalem**

I find it quite hilarious

___

Arthur Watts **@ArthurWatts**

I have no idea what the hell is going on in the other side of RWBY twitter.

**Replies**

_Replying to @ArthurWatts_

Your Friendly Killer Scorpion **@Tyrian_Callows**

RWBY Twitter is an actual thing?

_Replying to @ArthurWatts and @Tyrian_Callows_

Hazel **@hRainart**

We're on the villain side of rwby twitter I believe.

_Replying to @ArthurWatts @Tyrian_Callows and @hRainart_

Emmy **@EmSustrai**

Because we're cooler 😎

_Replying to @ArthurWatts @Tyrian_Callows @hRainart and @EmSustrai_

Lmao what legs? **@MercuryB**

For a bag of lettuce, sure

_Replying to @ArthurWatts @Tyrian_Callows @hRainart and @MercuryB_

Emmy **@EmSustrai**

A BAG OF LETTUCE??? Wow. Meanie

_Replying to @ArthurWatts_

Cinder 🔥 **@MissCinderFall**

I'm changing Em's name in my phone to "bag of lettuce" now

_Replying to @ArthurWatts and @MissCinderFall_

Emmy **@EmSustrai**

NO

_Replying to @ArthurWatts @MissCinderFall and @EmSustrai_

Your Friendly Killer Scorpion **@Tyrian_Callows**

Same

_Replying to @ArthurWatts @MissCinderFall and @Tyrian_Callows_

Emmy **@EmSustrai**

STOP

_Replying to @ArthurWatts @MissCinderFall @Tyrian_Callows and @EmSustrai_

Lmao what legs? **@MercuryB**

Too late

_Replying to @ArthurWatts @MissCinderFall @Tyrian_Callows and @MercuryB_

Emmy **@EmSustrai**

I hate you all

_Replying to @ArthurWatts @MissCinderFall @Tyrian_Callows and @EmSustrai_

Lmao what legs? **@MercuryB**

❤️

_Replying to @ArthurWatts @MissCinderFall @Tyrian_Callows and @MercuryB_

Emmy **@EmSustrai**

Get the fuck out of here with that heart bullshit. You know I'm gay

_Replying to @ArthurWatts @MissCinderFall @Tyrian_Callows and @EmSustrai_

lmao what legs? **@MercuryB**

A gay bag of a lettuce

Arthur Watts **@ArthurWatts**

How did this conversation change into this?

_Replying to @ArthurWatts_

Hazel **@hRainart**

This is why I don't speak to you people. 


	6. The Tea Has Been Spilled

Yang Xiao Long **@yxiaolong**

Combine the words paper and wall together, what do you get? 

**Replies**

_Replying to @yxiaolong_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

Paper wall 

  
  


_Replying to @yxiaolong_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

wait no

  
  


_Replying to @yxiaolong and @IAmRubyRose_

Weiss Schnee **@OfficialWeissSchnee**

It's wallpaper dumbass 

  
  


_Replying to @yxiaolong @IAmRubyRose and @OfficialWeissSchnee_

Jaune Arc **@MrJauneArc**

Not even I am that dumb

  
  


_Replying to @yxiaolong @IAmRubyRose @OfficialWeissSchnee and @MrJauneArc_

Nora **@NValkyrie**

👀 the dumbassary

  
  


_Replying to @yxiaolong @OfficialWeissSchnee @MrJauneArc and @NValkyrie_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

Can y'all stop bullying me please 

  
  


_Replying to @IAmRubyRose @OfficialWeissSchnee @MrJauneArc and @NValkyrie_

Yang Xiao Long **@yxiaolong**

no

___

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

What would you do if when you okay so he said yes would go

**Replies**

_Replying to @ItsOscar_

birdman **@QrowBranwen**

Is he on crack? He's on crack.

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar and @QrowBranwen_

Wizard **@TheOzma**

My son is doing drugs 🤦

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar and @TheOzma_

birdman **@QrowBranwen**

Our*

  
_Replying to @QrowBranwen_

Wizard **@TheOzma**

Right 😌

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar @QrowBranwen and @TheOzma_

Rae **@thebetterbranwen**

Y'all....

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar @QrowBranwen @TheOzma and @thebetterbranwen_

Glynda Goodwitch **@Goodwitch**

I hate this so much 

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar @QrowBranwen @TheOzma @thebetterbranwen and @Goodwitch_

Salem **@OneAndOnlySalem**

I have popcorn, who wants some?

_Replying to @ItsOscar @QrowBranwen @TheOzma @thebetterbranwen and @Goodwitch and @OneAndOnlySalem_

James **@OfficialJamesIronwood**

Do you have beer?

_Replying to @ItsOscar @QrowBranwen @TheOzma @thebetterbranwen @Goodwitch and @OfficialJamesIronwood_

Salem **@OneAndOnlySalem**

Of course, who do you think I am? The devil?

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar @QrowBranwen @TheOzma @thebetterbranwen @Goodwitch @OfficialJamesIronwood and @OneAndOnlySalem_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

Salem, you LITERALLY play the devil in rwby 

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar @QrowBranwen @TheOzma @thebetterbranwen @Goodwitch @OfficialJamesIronwood and @IAmRubyRose_

Salem **@OneAndOnlySalem**

Ah, right, I forgot 

___

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

Kill all men

**Replies**

_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

YES 

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar and @IAmRubyRose_

Yang Xiao Long **@yxiaolong**

we did it, ladies. We got the boys to join the movement 😎 

___

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

It's my birthday month and the gang got me a present

( _Attached video of Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Oscar, Ozpin, Ozma, Qrow, Penny, and Salem approaching Ruby. Yang, a hand over her mouth as she tried to stop giggling, held a box in her other hand. She handed it to Ruby. She opened it and it was a cupcake. She beamed with joy and went to pick it up._

_"Wait!" yelled Salem. She took out a cigarette and lighter. She placed the cigarette into the bright red frosting of the cupcake. She lit it and smiled down at her co-star._

_Ruby stared at her. She wore a smile, but her brows were raised._

_Oscar explained. "So, uh, we couldn't find a candle, and well..." He drifted off._

_The group burst into laughter as Ruby stared at the cupcake in awe and amusement.)_

___

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

I am fucking crazy, but I am ✨free✨

**Replies**

_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Wizard **@TheOzma**

But we're not white or cis or straight 

  
  


_Replying to @TheOzma_

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

shit 

___

Wizard **@TheOzma**

Oh yeah I'm dating qrow btw

**Replies**

_Replying to @TheOzma_

Glynda Goodwitch **@Goodwitch**

We fucking know

  
  


_Replying to @TheOzma_

Nora **@NValkyrie**

WE BEEN KNEW THAT 

  
  


_Replying to @TheOzma_

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

I think they figured that out already dad 

___

Lisa Lavender **@LavenderVNN**

Ozma Pine confirms he and his RWBY co-star Qrow Branwen are in a relationship.

___

Yang Xiao Long **@yxiaolong**

Bro, there's this incorrect rwby quotes account that has actual things we've said 👀 

**Replies**

_Replying to @yxiaolong_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

YEAH!!!! I thought I was the only one who saw that

  
  


_Replying to @yxiaolong_

I'm Mary Poppins y'all **@Neopolitan**

I noticed that too 🤔 

  
  


_Replying to @yxiaolong_

Penny **@PennyPolendina**

That's weird... and kinda scary 

  
  


_Replying to @yxiaolong_

Professor Ozpin **@OfficialOzpin**

You all do realize it is Oscar's account, right? 

  
  


_Replying to @yxiaolong and @OfficialOzpin_

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

Hey can you shut the fuck up 

___

Salem **@OneAndOnlySalem**

Sub to my only fans 

**Replies**

_Replying to @OneAndOnlySalem_

Wizard **@TheOzma**

WOAH WHAT THE FUCK 

  
  


_Replying to @OneAndOnlySalem_

Professor Ozpin **@OfficialOzpin**

Children follow you, Salem

  
  


_Replying to @OfficialOzpin_

Salem **@OneAndOnlySalem**

Ajdjffhd oh fuck

___

I'm Mary Poppins y'all **@Neopolitan**

Everyone on this app is a loser 😓

**Replies**

_Replying to @Neopolitan_

Still dead in RWBY 😎 ✌️ **@RomanTorchwick**

but… you are on this app too

  
  


_Replying to @RomanTorchwick_

I'm Mary Poppins y'all **@Neopolitan**

And??? Your point? 😒

___

Emmy **@EmSustrai**

Tyrian isn’t responding to my texts 

**Replies**

  
  


_Replying to @EmSustrai_

Arthur Watts **@ArthurWatts**

Me too

  
  


_Replying to @EmSustrai_

Cinder 🔥 **@MissCinderFall**

Same

  
  


_Replying to @EmSustrai_

Your Friendly Killer Scorpion **@Tyrian_Callows**

YO SHUT THE FUCK UP IM PLAYING COOL MATH GAMES

  
  


_Replying to @EmSustrai and @Tyrian_Callows_

Lmao what legs? **@MercuryB**

i,,, WHAT

  
  


_Replying to @Tyrian_Callows_

Emmy **@EmSustrai**

I hate this fucking group

___

Lmao what legs? **@MercuryB**

@EmSustrai YOU SHOULD CHANGE YOUR NAME TO EM SUS FOR AMONG US 

**Replies**

_Replying to @MercuryB_

Emmy **@EmSustrai**

YES

___

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

I miss my dad 😔 I wish he’d come back 

**Replies**

_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Ruby Rose **@IAmRubyRose**

Wait what happened 

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Yang Xiao Long **@yxiaolong**

Spill the tea

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Nora **@NValkyrie**

What did Ozma do??? 👀 

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Wizard **@TheOzma**

Shut up I’m not coming back. your dad snores

  
  


_Replying to @TheOzma_

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

I don’t miss you anyway 🖕 

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Salem **@OneAndOnlySalem**

I SENSED TENSION AND CAME RUNNING 

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Wizard **@TheOzma**

Says the boy who’s crying to Twitter about me. Make it make sense 

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar and @TheOzma_

Birdman **@QrowBranwen**

Hey don’t come for my son like that 

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar and @QrowBranwen_

Wizard **@TheOzma**

Don’t pretend you don’t miss me too

  
  


_Replying to @TheOzma and @QrowBranwen_

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

lmao he don’t miss you he’s cheating on you hun

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Blake **@BlakeBelladonna**

WOAH WOAH WOAH

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Jaune Arc **@MrJauneArc**

WHAT IS HAPPENING 

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar_

Nora **@NValkyrie**

LMAO GO OFF OSCAR 😭 

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar and @TheOzma_

Birdman **@QrowBranwen**

I’m sorry what 

  
  


_Replying to @ItsOscar and @QrowBranwen_

Wizard **@TheOzma**

This went a little too far

  
  


_Replying to @TheOzma and @QrowBranwen_

Farm Boi **@ItsOscar**

Hoes mad 👁👄👁 💅


End file.
